fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
JHPC01
I'm a Pretty Cure? Cure Joy is Born! '(僕はプリキュアですか？ キュアジョイが生まれる！''Boku wa Purikyuadesu ka? Kyua Joi ga Umareru! ) is the 1st episode of ''Joyful Heart! Pretty Cure'' and the 536th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The Vampire Kingdom is waging war against the nations of the Joy Kingdom and the Halloween Kingdom. Fearing for the future of all the realms, a young fairy is sent forward to find the legendary Pretty Cure Warriors! Summary The episode begins with a beautiful view of the Joy Kingdom. The citizens are celebrating centuries of peace from warfare. However when two knights of the kingdom arrive back with their blood drained, Queen Adelina and King Camillo realize that the former's prophetic nightmares are coming true. The Vampire Kingdom is waging war against them. With that they head off to the Halloween Kingdom. Upon arriving, Jack, the ruler of the Halloween Kingdom, reveals that four mysterious stones appeared in the kingdom around the same time that Adelina began to suffer nightmares. Three monsters want to be chosen to scout out the legendary Pretty Cure Warriors, female warriors who are destined to protect the realms, however a different fairy named Natsu is chosen by Jack to seek out the Cures instead. Natsu is soon whisked away to Earth. He arrives at Aokawa Town and finds a girl named Miyazaki Ayako, believing her to be the chosen one. However he can't catch up to her and instead finds himself drawn to a boy, Hashimoto Kiyoshi, and one of the four stones react to him instead. Despite the fact that only women have been chosen to become Cures before, it isn't impossible for men to also become Cures, although it hasn't happened for millennia. As such, Natsu tracks down Kiyoshi at Aokawa Middle School. Kiyoshi greets his friend, Fukushima Katashi, who is being bullied by classmate, Bernardino Roberto. After school, Kiyoshi and Katashi get ice cream, only for Katashi to leave suddenly. Kiyoshi goes after him and Natsu overhears Ayako succumbing to peer pressure from her friends about bullying Katashi. When Natsu reaches up to Kiyoshi, he tells him that he is one of the chosen Pretty Cure Warriors. Just then, Prince Emilio, vampire prince of the Vampire Kingdom, appears in the town and targets Katashi to create a Kanashimono. Kiyoshi and Natsu arrive, only for the Kanashimono to attack them. When Emilio spots the four stones and attempts to snatch them, Natsu tries to protect them himself, however Kiyoshi steps in and this causes a sword-shaped stone to react. A device called the Pumpkin Pact materializes before Kiyoshi. Determined to save his friend, Kiyoshi uses the sword stone and the Pumpkin Pact to transform into the legendary Pretty Cure, Cure Joy. Cure Joy uses his now life-size sword and physical strength to fight back against the Kanashimono. He uses his final attack, Joyful Heart Beam, to purify the Kanashimono and Emilio retreats. With Katashi safe and Natsu delighted to have found one of the Pretty Cure Warriors, a mysterious bat menacingly watches over them. Major Events * This episode marks the debut of Joyful Heart! Pretty Cure. * Aokawa Town is seen for the first time. * Hashimoto Kiyoshi makes his debut and transforms into Cure Joy for the first time. * Cure Joy uses Joyful Heart Beam for the first time. * Natsu makes his debut. * Queen Adelina and King Camillo make their debuts. * The Joy Kingdom is shown for the first time. * Jack and the inhabitants of the Halloween Kingdom make their debuts. * The Halloween Kingdom is seen for the first time. * Prince Emilio makes his debut. * The Vampire Kingdom is mentioned throughout the episode. * Fukushima Katashi, Miyazaki Ayako, Bernardino Roberto, and Jared make their debuts. * It is revealed that male Cures are an incredibly rare occurrence thanks to the first ones ever having failed their missions long long ago. Trivia Characters '''Pretty Cure * Hashimoto Kiyoshi/ Cure Joy Mascots * Natsu Villains * Prince Emilio * Kanashimono Secondary Characters * Queen Adelina * King Camillo * Jack * Major * Mummy Boy/ Ethan * Corpse Kid/ Brian * Winged Demon/ Tommy * Fukushima Katashi * Miyazaki Ayako * Bernardino Roberto * Jared Category:Episodes Category:Joyful Heart! Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Snowflake